


Hazbin Hotel x Last of Us crossover ideas

by Shine_435



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine_435/pseuds/Shine_435
Summary: I've wanted to make a Last of Us and Hazbin Hotel crossover for a while but I can't decide which one of these ideas I should do?





	Hazbin Hotel x Last of Us crossover ideas

Idea A: After the events of Part 2, Ellie falls through a portal and lands in hell a few days after the grand opening of the Happy Hotel. After learning about this human and her story, it gives Charlie the idea of redeeming sinners before their death.  


Idea B: While practicing her magic, Charlie accidentally transports the Hazbin Gang into the TLOU universe. They disguise themselves as humans and encounter Joel and Tommy. The two brothers decide to take the group back to Jackson like they usually when they find survivors.  


Idea C: Charlie runs away from Lucifer and decided to hide in the human world. She messes up her magic and transports herself into the TLOU universe. She gets attacked by infected but is saved by Joel and Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.poll-maker.com/poll3518103x3011493d-106


End file.
